


Clocks

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anorexia, Bipolar Disorder, Drama, Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/M, Lobotomy, Multiple Personality Disorder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Plunge Baths, Schizophrenia, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Sleep Deprivation, Suspense, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first thing I heard every morning & the last thing I heard going to sleep. Then there was him, maybe he'd cure me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voices

Tick Tick Tick

The noise was annoying, downright dreadful indeed. I stomped around the neon white room, walls blinding, bulbs buzzing, the screaming of the infected two rooms down from me invaded my quiet, lovely home. I yelled back, no words forming, but yelling as a warning for him to shut up. The men, the men in white pounded on my door, yelling at me to quiet my noise, my disturbance. Then again that was the main reason I was held in here; violent, loud. They called me a schizophrenic. Whatever that meant, they didn't like the voices I heard, the things I could see. Yes, my outbursts were random, more random & worst than the last. But they felt oh so right!

Tick Tick Tick

I laughed with my ear to the padded walls of my room, the voices telling me all of which that went on outside my room. The warden had fallen today while getting coffee, it hot & boiling & spilling all over him! I couldn't stop myself from laughing until I could no longer breath, nor could the voices in my mind. They weren't my thoughts, my thoughts were quiet & nearly silent at times, but these voices were loud, & quite frankly annoying. Abby- the idiotic nurse- had forgotten she left her keys in a patient's room. Good thing he got out, raised havoc, then jumped out the window... falling in slow motion until... Splat! I laughed at my own joke, both my thoughts & the others going silent.

Tick Tick Tick

Another day went by. But this one different- oh so different! The men in white visited me! But instead of poking at me with needles of various sizes, & injecting me with multiple liquids they put me in a nice white jacket! One with multiple buckles & such.

"I can't move!" I exclaimed upon realization. This blasted confine limited my mobility to none! They shoved me forward, telling me to shut up. "Me shut up?! How rude! How outrageous! I will have a talk with your supervisor!" I yelled, laughing like a maniac at my own threats. Other patients likes I watched the scene unfold; a fifteen year old schizophrenic (again whatever that meant) fighting two giants. They forcefully sat me down in a room, one where I was suppose to speak with my therapist. Or whatever I had no care & swayed uncontrollably in the chair, humming lyrics to songs I heard long ago before my hospital days.

Tick Tick Tick

I remained curled in the corner. Hands cupped over my ears, teeth grinding together. The voices, mine & the others, they were waging war. I whimpered, lightly hitting my head against the wall. I begged the voices to stop, to get along. This happened after meeting the new bipolar, sleep deprived, & eye liner wearing punk boy. I didn't even know his name, but the moment I told the voices no to meeting him; all hell broke loose. I screamed bloody murder as the voices go louder. I needed peace, I hadn't slept in a month. My scream answered my prayers, the men in white came & sedated me.

Tick Tick Tick

The voices quieted one day. The say I made a big decision- talking to the emo boy- his name Pete.

"I love you." The emo haired boy spoke. Well I wouldn't call Pete a boy, he was 20 but he was my boy. He loved me regardless we'd known each other for a few days. I blushed back, enjoying the words that I never heard before. The voices whispered for me to respond.

"I- I love you too," I replied softly. Pete smiled at me, it lopsided & genuine, & everything that made my heart flutter. We kept each other company the next following days.

Tick Tick Tick


	2. Diagnosis

Tick Tick Tick

I was calmer than normal, less loud, the voices were far & in between, like the taking of my meds. The staff still watched me though, watch they should! I've seen the things the therapist jot down about me; unable to keep still, hearing of voices, seeing people who aren't there, paranoid tendencies. Paranoid I would not deny! This place was evil, dark, dank, & all of which; very mysterious. People- staff found out such procedures being ran on patients here- then disappeared one day without a trace. They force fed us (I included have been fed) the mind numbing pills, & numbing serums they inject into us, whether wake or asleep. They got it into our systems! This particular day the voices stirred, whispering indecipherable things around my head, if I tried hard enough I could hear.

'Pete...'

'Where's Pete? He's been gone for days?'

'Hasn't this idiot noticed?'

I groaned at that insult, I told them I noticed & that Pete's done this before. He'd return, he always did. They finally went to rest again, a smile tugging at my lips. I continued eating my pudding, remembering Pete had an odd wanting of it all times of the day.

Tick Tick Tick

The voices only grew more insistent about Pete's vanishing.

"Fine!" I yelled one day in the lunchroom. I scared Brendon, he was here for multiple personality disorder. He glared at me with harsh brown eyes, "Fuck off Urie." I growled. Brendon gasped at my response & turned his back to me. I huffed & walked down the corridor to Pete's room, ducking behind carts so staff wouldn't stop me. I came to Pete's door & jingled the knob, it was unlocked. I opened it without hesitation, seeing Pete curled up in the corner of his bed. Hands tugging at his black hair, eye liner smeared down his face. He lowered his arms, hazel eyes searching my features.

"Kurt?" I nodded & walked over to him, hesitantly sitting on the bed besides him. I crossed my legs & stared questioningly at him. "Where- they- what happened to me?" I shrugged feeling useless.

"I don't know. But you're fine now, that's all that matter." Pete's lovely eyes flitzed around, "Calm down. It's just me... I thought I was suppose to be the paranoid one." His eyes fell on me, a grin showing through.

"Kurt... Am I acting different at all?" Pete asked, eyes wide & innocent. I had taken account of the; large doe eyes, the soft, quiet, scared tone of his voice, & the nervous tapping of his fingers on his knee.

"You're acting very shy, unlike you. Your voice is too quiet, too soft. Why? What did they do Pete?" He cocked his head at the name- his name.

"Who?" He questioned sitting up more.

I blinked in confusion, "Pete. As in Pete Wentz, your name." I said unsure. Pete cocked his head at me, brows furrowing.

"Oh! You mean the other guy! The emo one..." he quieted down. "Yea, he's not here right now. He's with the others, but I think those people found something else out about us..." he trailed off. I scooted closer, he did, eyes to flickering around the room.

"What? What did they find?" I asked quietly. Pete- uh, this guy blinked at me. The voices growing more restless with every passing second he did not speak.

"Multiple Personality Disorder," he leaned away giggling like an idiot. I blinked in shock. "By the way, call me Spinster. Everyone does." Pete- Spinster laughed. I chuckled awkwardly & leaned away.

"Well then, sleep deprivation, bipolar disorder, & multiple personality disorder... Wow," I said a little baffled. Spinster laughed from his place on the bed. "I gotta get going-" a boom laying on the floor caught my attention. I scratched at my arm, feeling the itchiness arising at the sight of the crooked book on the floor. I quickly bent over to pick it only, but Spinster launched at it.

"Don't! These are private, not meant of for the eyes-" he stopped talking, "Here. You can see it, Pete said you could." Spinster corrected himself. I took the book & opened it, I squinted at the writing. "Sorry, Pete's handwriting it... It isn't the best when he's tired- That's when he writes the most, the deepest." Spinster commented as he rummaged through paper.

"I'll be your number one with a bullet, loaded God complex; cock it & pull it... Dance, dance we're falling apart to half time... I've got troubled thoughts & the self-esteem to match, what a catch... You are what you love, not who loves you- These are really good, are you guys in a band or something?" I asked intrigued.

Spinster shook his head, "Haha, don't make us laugh- oh except Pete, he just got offended... But ha, no darling, we can barely play bass to save our lives."

"You can play bass?" I asked awe struck, "The moment we get outta here, & are free people again... You will show me how to play bass, then we will play bass together!" I exclaimed.

Spinster smirked, "Sweetheart, you can't have a double basses in a song. Its not possible." He said.

"Fine, you'll teach me guitar & I'll help by teaching myself too. Then we can play together," I said. Spinster nodded.

Tick Tick Tick

Besides Spinster, there were four others (Pete included). There was Casey (he was nerdy & good at math), Adam (the one who thinks he's good at sports), & Rob (the macho man a little too small for his big ego). I learned when Rob was around to watch him closely, & to not approach; he didn't like anyone.

Tick Tick Tick


	3. Secrets

Tick Tick Tick

A week. I hadn't technically seen Pete, I'd seen Rob, Adam, & Spinster only. Today was Adam, the charming, douche bag soccer player. I sighed & sat down besides him, the warden had let me out solitary confinement due to good behavior. I smirked knowing I'd be back in there soon enough.

"Sup sweetheart," Adam's oddly deep voice (completely unlike Pete's) said. I snorted in response, my mind once again waged war with the others; mine saying they all approved of Pete, Spinster, & even Rob surprisingly, but the others really like Adam. I called the others whores & they grumbled something before falling silent.

"Fuck off Adam," I snarled back. Adam blinked at me shocked before his lips tugged up in smirk. But he didn't say another more, just continued eating his pudding.

Tick Tick Tick

I entered the cafeteria, ignoring the incessant bickering of the voices, both mine & the new ones.

'Pete! It's Pete!'

'Of course it's him, he's the only to eating pudding like that!'

I looked up, seeing who I hoped was Pete, shoveling chocolate pudding into his mouth with a white plastic spoon. I chuckled but for a safety precaution I sat with Brendon, Ryan, & Patrick. Patrick was here for voices & anorexia, he lost sixty pounds before his parents realized what was wrong. He was supervised to eat & drink, I made sure he did so as well. Ryan was a streaker who believed he was an angel sent down my god to grace the world with his body, now here he sat in a sky blue robe.

"Hi!" Brendon- well right now he was Fred. I recognized the difference in character by the too high octave to be Brendon's voice. I waved shyly, daring to sneak a glance at Pete, he was still devouring pudding in peace. "Ooo, who's he? Your boyfriend?" Fred asked playful.

"Silence Frederick, teasing is rude," Ryan said stuck up. Fred stuck his tongue out at Mister High & Mighty. I shook my head, eyes landing on Patrick as he poked the blob of jello on his plate. I gave him the look & he glared back, but nibbled at the gelatin mass.

"No, he's," I glanced over at him, our eyes meeting. "He's just a friend is all..." I turned back around, "Would you like to meet him?" Fred shoved Ryan off him after destroying Ryan's hair, brown eyes wide & smile wider as he nodded. I made a beckoning signal over my shoulder, Fred scooted over & there plopped Pete; pudding & all. He smiled at me & ran a hand threw his hair to settle it.

"Hi! I'm Pete Wentz, nice to meet you," Pete said excitedly.

"Ryan Ross, angel. This is Brendon-" Fred slapped his shoulder. "Sorry Fred, he has multiple personality disorder, & this is Patrick Stump." Ryan finished & sat back in his chair. Petes attention turned to Patrick.

"I'm Pete, what's wrong with you?" He asked. I hit him, giving him the scold. "Sorry... It's okay, I doubt anyone here is worse than I." Patrick raised a brow at him, "I have the same as Brend- Fred. I also have bipolar disorder, & sleep deprivation. Plus, I use to suffer from depression but... I'm better now." Pete explained, smiling still wide.

Patrick smiled softly, "I'm anorexic... I use to be depressed too, but I'm getting better... After awhile these walls start to loose their secrets... And soon..." Patrick's gaze met mine. "And soon all will be revealed. Everything... But for now we wait... Correct?" I nodded. Fred, Ryan, & Pete gave us odd looks.

"What-" I covered Pete's mouth as a guard passed. His beady eyes burning into my soul.

"Shh, they can't know what we already do... They find out we know, they brainwash us into a pile of incompetent zombies." I whispered, a nurse began towards us. "Pete, watch the staff... The walls... Everyone. Watch everyone, who you can trust will be revealed just- just be vigilant always- If I'm not back- talk to Patrick of your findings."

"Kurt! Time for your medications!" The peppy nurse said. I smiled at her but gave Pete a worried glance, I squeezed his hand tightly, & pressed a kiss to his cheek.

I looked to Patrick, "Protect each other. Okay?" Patrick nodded, fear in his green eyes.

Tick Tick Tick


	4. Plotting

Tock Tock Tock

We did as Kurt told us, we watched, everything & everyone, trusting only Patrick, Brendon, & Ryan. The other guys & I noted the lack of loud comments around the hospital. Where was Kurt? I hadn't seen her since she introduced me with the others... I gasped & quickly walked to Patrick's room, careful not to look at any of the guards, of men in white as Kurt called them. I opened Patrick's door & closed it behind me. Patrick glanced up from his book, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose perfectly. He sat up apprehensive at the panicked vibe I wouldn't doubt I gave off.

"What? What's wrong?" Patrick asked walking over to me. "Where's Kurt?" He asked. The question catching my attention in the worse way possible.

"I haven't seen her since last week..." I yelped as Patrick hit the wall with a fist. His hands ran repeatedly through his hair, knocking off his hat, teeth grinding together. "What? What have they done with her?"

Patrick stopped his pacing, "It's not- if we don't find her-" he calmed down, breathing slowly. "We have to find Kurt before they do anything to her... Pete, I've seen what they do to people like her..." I launched at Patrick, grilling his shoulders.

"What do you mean people like her?!" I asked annoyed. He looked me in the eye, bottom lip trembling.

"Schizophrenics!" He yelled, "... Electro shock therapy..." Patrick quieted down. "People will either come back better, completely different... or not at all... Most don't come back, & I've never met one that came back better." He murmured.

I released him, "How?" Patrick didn't answer. "How do we save her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He shrugged, "I don't know... I've never known the people that they did this to before, I had no reason to save them. But Kurt, she's my sister- I have to save her." Patrick said quietly.

"She's your sister? I see no resemblance," it was true I didn't. They both wore black framed glasses, that's the only thing in common. Patrick's hair was blonde, hers was a sandy brown, his eyes were green, hers were an odd golden color. Plus she was as tall as me, & her hair was fashioned to swoop over her left eye. Also, Patrick had porcelain skin & hers was three shades lighter than my own.

Patrick chuckled, "I know. I'm nineteen, so our ages aren't greatly different at least. We get along." He said.

"Okay, now that that's out the way. Time to save your sister." I reminded. Patrick nodded & pulled out a pen & notepad.

Tock Tock Tock

Step 1: Distract guards & get keys

I shoved Ryan out from behind the counter. He stumbled & caught the attention of the guards, he smirked deviously & dropped his robe, automatically the guards pursued him. Ryan managed to scramble away from their grasps, snagging one of their sets of keys. I watched intently, waiting for the right time to get the keys. Ryan managed to fling the keys into his robe inconspicuously. That was when I came in.

I picked up the robe (dropping the keys into my pocket), "Here you guys go." I handed the robe to one of the guys, then victoriously walked away. Ryan saluted me with a deranged smirk still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes & chuckled, upon my way to the recreations room, I pasted the keys off to Patrick.

Tock Tock Tock 

Step 2: Map of Underground Floors

Patrick made it clear these were the hardest to get. A) rarely any staff was allowed down there B) the map was in the warden's office. I asked why we needed it & he explained underground was like a catacomb; multiple levels for multiple"procedures". Patrick was to sneak in while Brendon was to distract. Things went... mostly as planned.

Tock Tock Tock

Brendon was placed in solitary confinement; the same room Kurt use to be kept in. I sat in Patrick's room this fine night, grubbing on pudding. Yum. I watched as Patrick laid out the map, circling where they probably kept Kurt.

"Okay, the cells are alphabetically in order. This says these are the S's, therefore Kurt should be here somewhere," Patrick explained to me. He stopped talking suddenly, eyes widening.

"What's wrong 'Trick?" I asked curious. 

He shook his head, "The voices- the ones in my head said they've probably moved her already..." he looked frantically over the map. "Here, they said here somewhere- fuck!"

I jumped, "What?" I asked panicked.

Patrick sighed, "This exact area of the map... They say it's a maze. It would delay the finding & escaping. Pete remember we're on a tight time schedule? We are sent to our rooms at ten, they check rooms every half hour which is okay since we can use pillows... But we have to be back before five or they'll know we're not there." Patrick gulped.

"I know, I know. If we're not back before five, they'll know where we've gone... They'll find us &... Patrick, if times running out & you need to... Leave & go back to your room. I know she's your sister & all, but- if anything happens to both of us, & she turns out okay- better, she'll have no one." Pete said seriously. 

"Pete I can't do that! You've only known her for a month, why do you care-"

"I love her! Because I love her..." I said staring at Patrick's shocked expression. He didn't respond, just nodded & continued explaining the plan.

Tock Tock Tock


	5. Underground

Tock Tock Tock

I waited, tossing & turning in bed, waiting for the moment the knob of my door would jingle, the sounds of keys on the other side, then the door would creak open & Patrick & Ryan would be there. Patrick would smile at me through the dark, glasses & all, & Ryan would poke in his head too, sky blue robe snug to his body. I checked my watch, frowning as I notice they were fifteen minutes behind! I turned, looking up at the moon as it shown brightly through the bars of my window... They were right- this place wasn't a hospital, it was hell- & everyone who knew was either dead, or brainwashed. My breathing hitched as the door opened with a quiet creak, my eyes flickered to the door; a black fedora & glasses appeared. I quickly hurried out of bed, hugging Patrick tightly.

"Okay stop," Patrick said pushing me off. "We're already off schedule, we mustn't waste anymore time." He whispered, glaring at a sheepish looking Ryan.

Tock Tock Tock

Ryan & I stayed hidden behind a cart as Patrick carefully unlocked the door either leading to our family, or our demise. Patrick drummed his fingertips lightly against the white tile floor, catching our attention, then beckoning us over. I was first to walk over to him, holding Ryan by a robe tie to lead him.

"You guys are some pretty cool friends... Thanks," Patrick murmured ad he peered down the darken hallway. I grinned & Ryan smiled back with admiration, & tears pricking his eyes. Ryan patted Patrick's shoulder, a comforting hand resting on my own. "Let's go." We nodded & quickly followed in after Patrick.

Tock Tock Tock

"Fuck- Run!" I cursed as a nurse (a male one at that) chased after us down a hallway. Patrick's eyes kept flizting over the map & looking up, still keeping direction.

"Ah!" Ryan tripped over something. I flipped around, helping him to stand but the nurse was already on top of us. Well me in this case, he held the syringe in the direction of my neck as he straddled me. I flailed, my nails digging deeply into his bare forearms, my teeth clenched together. I could see Ryan trying to tug him off but he was too weak, & Patrick stood there in shock; unsure what to do.

'Kurt, do it for Kurt.' Spinster said.

'Get up you pansy!' Hissed Rob.

I did. I bucked my hips, causing the nurse to fall off & enough time for me to stand on wobbly legs. He easily recovered & lunged at me, it managed to get a good grip on his short hair, & bash his head into the wall. A sickening crack came from his head, he slumped to the floor, a bloody gash in the side of his head & eyes sliding shut.

"Come on, we have to hide the body. They can't know." I said already dragging him to a nearby closet, & locking it from the inside. Patrick finally snapped out his trans, though I noticed his eyes lock onto my bloodied hands which I tried wiping off on a towel. But the damn blood stained my hands! I'd need soap to get it off completely. Patrick shook his head & continued to guide us.

Tock Tock Tock


	6. Time

Tock Tock Tock 

Underground was dark, & ugly, the tiles grimy as if not cleaned in centuries. The air was heavy with the smell of moldy water, & death, perfect place for fucking patients! There were old white clothes, now gray, randomly piled up & down the halls, some torn & bloody. I tried ignoring the urge to puke at the scene, all these people who wore those clothes before us are probably dead, buried in a ditch or thrown in a trash can somewhere. Now I know why Kurt had chosen solitary confinement over being out & about; guards messed with you less, & you didn't have to act brain-dead, & clueless about everything. I hung my head low, eyes locked on my stained hands; I killed a man for the girl I loved... & I'd do it again. My eyes focused on my shoes, my converse I had, they were worn & I'd need a new pair soon. Maybe after we get out of here... & expose this place for what it is, I can go back to my apartment, Travis would let me back in now that I'm better! I'd get a job (ugh), save up a bit, enough to look for my own place, maybe find Patrick & Kurt, Ryan & Brendon then we could move in together... Or just Kurt... I blushed at the fact of how little time we spent together, but how much my heart swelled at the slightest mention of her name.

Tick Tick Tick

I thrashed & kicked, trying to stall them as they strapped down my ankles, & hands, & placed a helmet like thing upon my head. Too many tests, or "procedures" as they called them, I couldn't believe I was still conscious, my pain levels were probably through the fucking roof at this point. But the voices- not mine but the others- they grew more faint with each new thing they injected into me.

'We have to escape!'

'Their trying to kill us!'

'You peasant! Do something before we're gone!'

I shook my head in rebellion. Granted I never really minded being a schizophrenic, I didn't like the voices, nor the nearly impossible task of figuring out what was real & what wasn't. Apparently those things were side effects of my condition, but you just... Adjusted I guess. I slumped in the wooden chair, that was quite uncomfortable, as they filled another syringe with an odd turquoise liquid. I released a breath, one tear being shed... Sooner or later my heart would stop, the dosages weren't even measured nor did they know which mixture would be fatal to me. For once I didn't mind hearing the clock in my head... It was telling me how much time I still had left... & boy was I wasting it...

Tock Tock Tock

"We're lost?!" Ryan squeaked from behind. I glared at him before returning my attention to a sweating Patrick, his hands shook & eyes squinting as he tried focusing on the map, he repeatedly licked his lips. His head popped up from the map, eyes focused on the wall to our far right; a broom & bucket sitting there.

"What? Patrick, it's just a wall," I said staring at it too. Patrick looked at me, then pointed vigorously at the map.

"There!" Patrick quieted down, "There... A secret passage leading to the level we are in search of... Taking stairs & such will slow us down... It's small, but we can fit through it- find Kurt quicker." I nodded & Patrick helped me to remove the two giant stones out of the way. Patrick crawled in first & beckoned to Ryan & I to follow.

"I can't fit guys. My shoulders are to wide," Ryan said strained. I looked at Patrick.

"Ryan... Just go back. We don't want you getting caught, thank you for helping us this far. It means a lot," I told him sincerely. Ryan looked at me & nodded stiffly.

"Promise me when you get out... You'll visit?" He asked as he took in a shaky breath. 

"We'll do you one better... We'll rescue you, now go," I said. Ryan nodded & left. "C'mon 'Trick, we have to save Kurt. Time is of the essence." I said turning my attention back to him. Patrick craned his neck in the cramped space to look at me, admiration in his green blue eyes.

"Kay." We began our journey through the narrow passageway.

Tock Tock Tock


End file.
